The Tribe Of Rushing Water
Description The Tribe Of Rushing Water, or simply the Tribe, is a large group of cats who live in the mountains halfway between the Old Forest and Lake Clan territories. The Tribe's physique, code, customs and lifestyle are quite different from those of the Clans - the c ats of the Tribe of Rushing Water are smaller and leaner, who streak their pelts with mud so they can blend with the rocks. Their fur is usually made up of browns, grays and black. They hunt eagles, hawks and snow hares, as well as mice, voles and smaller birds like the Clan members do. Their mountain range territory means it is almost always freezing cold and snowy with strong gales, and the land is mountain peaks, sloping hills, mud and rocky outcrops with stunted, windblown bushes and trees - not too much cover to hide in. The Tribe lives in a cave behind a waterfall. The high-roofed cavern is full of twisting tunnels that lead to different dens with scoops in the stone full of moss, leaves, grass and bird-of-prey feathers. Their leader/medicine cat is the healer - when a cat takes the leader rank in the Tribe, their name changes to Teller of the Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller for short; Stoneteller has a small cave with a pool for reading signs and omens from their ancestors, the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Allegiances Healer: Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) (Squawk of Flying Crow) - dark gray tabby she-cat with a slender but hardy shape and yellow eyes Prey-hunters: '''Red Light of Setting Sun (Red) - russet tabby she-cat with stormy blue-gray eyes - played by Pintosong '''Cave-guards: '''Cloud in Blue Sky (Cloud) - gray-and-white patched she-cat with piercing blue eyes - mate to Scale and mother of Squeak and Stream - played by Pintosong : Heather Growing in Shade (Heather) - dark gray, almost black she-cat with heather eyes - played by Pintosong : Scale of Swimming Fish (Scale) - silver tabby tom with green eyes - mate to Cloud and father of Squeak and Stream - played by Pintosong : Ruddy Rabbit in Boulder's Shade - dark ginger-and-brown tabby tom with blue eyes - mate to Daisy - roleplayed by Kittycat79 '''Kit-mothers: '''Daisy that Blooms Among Leaves - tortoiseshell she-cat with large ginger patches and odd eyes (one yellow, one green) - mate to Ruddy, pregnant with his kits - roleplayed by Kittycat79 '''Kits: 'To-bes: '''Squeak of Hunted Mouse (Squeak) (prey-hunter) - small gray-and-white patched tom with green eyes - played by Pintosong : Stream that Flows Quietly (Stream) (cave-guard) - pale gray tabby she-cat with white stripes on her tail and white eartips and icy blue eyes - played by Pintosong Elders: Pidgeon Feather in the Wind (Pidgeon) - solid gray she-cat with short, feathery fur, longish legs, scars and blue eyes, is deaf - mother of Stoneteller Previous cats ''none Roleplay Stoneteller lay in her nest, grooming. She pricked her gray ears when she heard a commotion outside in the main cave. - Kittycat79 "Ok, how about you be the trespasser, and I be the cave-guard?" Stream that Flows Quietly asked her brother, Squeak of Hunted Mouse. "Alright!" Squeak ran around to the other side of the cave, then charged straight at Stream. When he approached, Stream jumped over his head, grabbed his gray tail mid-leap, and pinned him to the ground. Squeak struggled out from under his stronger sister, and mewed, "Now, you can be the rabbit, and I the prey-hunter!" Stream immediately started hopping along the ground, in a funny impression of a rabbit. Squeak held in a snigger, and focused on staying as still as possible. When the pale gray tabby hopped past, he pounced. Stream streaked away just in time. Squeak's white jaw hit the ground and he yelped. Stream gasped and ran back to him. He stood up, shaking. A few other cats, including their mother, Cloud in Blue Sky, raced over. "Are you okay, Squeak?" Stream asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'b albight, justb a scrabth." He said bravely, but blood was pooling out his mouth. Heather Growing in Shade, a cave-guard, examined the injury. "I don't think it's broken." Heather mewed. - Pintosong Hearing the worried voices, Stoneteller jumped up and pelted out of her den with the speed of a squirrel. She smelled blood, saw the cats huddled around Squeak, and raced over. "What happened?" she hissed into Heather's ear. - Kittycat79 "He injured his jaw while training to catch rabbits with Stream." Heather meowed back, "I don't think it's broken." she repeated. - Pintosong Category:Other cats